


Neighbor

by LKChoi



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyesung just wants some peace while working at home, but with a neighbor like Eric; that's never gonna happen</p>
<p>A cute little Ricsyung requested by a close “Oil and Water” fan. Hope you like the fic Unni and whoever else took their time out to read ^_- <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Damn Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a very lengthy fic but I felt that it was too long to count as a single chapter. So, I separated the story into 4 mini chapters instead.

The soft rhythm of a ballad flowed calmly through the air. Tragic, melancholy, moving: or at least that's what he tried to convey when he recorded it. It was Hyesung's own voice that bellowed out the sorrowful notes, escalating higher during the bridge of the song. He'd taken some material home to give it a careful listen before finalizing the last track of an album he was working on.

Disconnected and discontent he raised his hand to his mouth, taking in a long drag of nicotine, releasing a puff of smoke a moment later. Digging the cancer stick between his fingers into an ashtray beside his laptop, he snuffed out the remaining kindled flame. The song wasn't to his liking. Too sad? Too over-powered? Something. He didn't know.

His left temple throbbed and he hissed a curse word under his breathe in response to the palpitation. He cut off the music to remedy the pain, but even in the still silence of his apartment it did nothing to calm it. Was he working himself too hard again? Perhaps it was the pressure of the impending deadline. Maybe after reviewing the same song for an hour it was just getting under his skin. Maybe he was just tired and hungry.

He rose from his seat, sending the gray office chair gliding away from beneath him. Sliding back into the white fleece slippers beside the desk he dragged his feet across the plush gray carpet. Wondering into the kitchen he made his way over to the refrigerator. The steel door was cold to the touch and a gust of frigid air escaped the appliance as he pulled it open. His stomach grumbled in disappointment as his eyes studied the limited contents within. A bit of kimchi, bean sprouts, some lean pork, and a bowl of miso soup. 3 bottled waters and 2 glasses of soju. Seaweed, lettuce, radish and a pot of rice.

He sighed and his stomach howled again.

“Eish! I get it.” he barked back.One by one he proceeded to take out random dishes and sat a big bowl on the counter beside them. Moments later he was sitting on a bar stool in front of the elevated platform that divided the kitchen and dining room, ready to eat his lazy clusterfuck of a meal. Twisting his chopsticks into the pile of randomness, he lifted the food to his mouth and opened up to take a bite when suddenly he heard knocking at his front door.

 


	2. Uninvited Guest

Dropping the metal utensils beside the bowl he got up and marched to the door, irritated that anyone would have the audacity to pop up at his place unannounced. A twinge of anxiety rose within his mind, narrowing down the usual suspects. The landlord, but his company automatically forwards his expenses. His manager, but he just left him this morning. Then there was “that guy”, Shinhwa's infamous 4d leader who recently moved one floor beneath him: Eric.

Hyesung froze at the door with his hand inches away from the knob. Wishing he could see through it he stared at the door perplexed. If it was his landlord it wouldn't make sense. His manager gave him enough work for the rest of the night. And Eric...

_He's busy right? Too busy for this...He doesn't even know that i'm home...”_

The rapping at the door continued. Finally grabbing the doorknob he unlocked the door. As it swung open a mischievous grin flashed before him. A grin that reminded him that his assurances were lies. 

“Ah, so you _are_ home.”

“Yes. I _am_ home.” Hyesung repeated mockingly. “and I have a lot of work to do. Don't you?”

“Of course I do. That doesn't mean I don't have two seconds to spare and say hi to my neighbor.”

CEO. Leader. Actor. Even after their countless years together Hyesung still wondered how the man could be so frivolous with his time and goof off the way he did. If he had to be honest with himself, he was purely dumbfounded by it. His carefree attitude even in the middle of a relentless schedule was a stunning thing to behold.

Eric studied Hyesung carefully. His looked so exhausted and stressed. His hair, a conflicted fuzz of dirty blond atop his head. His eyes, heavy and squinting at the brightness pooing in from the hallway lights. Surely he was pissed that he was there. The unpredictable prince could flip any second, but he'd take that bullet to help him in any possible way he could. He needed it. With that thought settled in his mind he moved through the doorway and shoved pass him.

“So what are you working on?”

“Ya, who invited you in?” Hyesung shouted behind him, swinging the door shut.

He followed the intruder into the living room where he already sat comfortably at the computer desk and was opening his laptop.

“New album material?” Eric proceeded to inquire. “You sure you're not watching porn? Maybe I shouldn't open this.”

Despite his objection to him entering the apartment without permission, there he was sitting in his seat, acting like he owned the place. Clearly he was going to make himself at home until he felt indulged. Fighting that fact sounded far more troublesome than just letting him quickly bore himself and leaving voluntarily. After giving it a second thought he also realized that his input would probably be nothing but helpful. Hyesung surrendered with a sigh.

“Porn. Really.” he said dryly side-eyeing him. “Of course I'm working on a song.”

“Ballad?” smirked Eric.

“Are you trying to be a smart-ass?” Hyesung snapped back.

“No...” Eric lingered, taking a moment to word his thoughts properly. “...but maybe that's why you look so stressed. After all these years you are still the reigning Ballad King. You got nothin' to prove being melodramatic. Maybe you're just tired of expressing sadness.”

“But...” Hyesung's words slipped away as the validity of his groupmate's observation sunk in. Still he was stern to deny it. “...well, they aren't all sad songs ya know.”

“Oh yea?” Eric dared confidently. “Is this one an OST? What's it about?”

The lyrics came back to him:

 

“ _...Where did you go, my love?_

_Our time was meant to be eternity_

_Which is empty without you here_

_But my painful love remains_

_Eternally...”_

 

Hyesung grit his teeth. So what if it was sad? That proves nothing. He was supposed to be supportive but he was sitting there mocking him. The nerve of him, and after barging in no less! This was the last thing he needed on such a stressful day. His passive attitude. His smug grin. His taunting.

“Guess I'm right huh.” laughed Eric. “See? That kinda thing can be bad for-”

“Get out.” Hyesung demanded coldly bringing a chilling silence to the room.

Eric's smile faded as he stared at the tall angry man who apparently did not take the joke so well. Of course he didn't mean it like that, but it wouldn't be a far off guess to think that his explanation would fall on deaf ears. He scurried from the seat with both hands raised.

“Ya...” he began cautiously trying to laugh off his fear. “You know I didn't mean it like that. I was just kidding.”

“I don't have time for this.” growled Hyesung with his right hand clenched in a fiat. “Just...leave.”

 


	3. Bad Company

The two remained in their positions for a moment, eyeing each other. Hyesung, hoping that Eric got his demands clearly through that thick skull. Eric, praying that Hyesung didn't really take such a joke to heart. He searched his face for the hurt that he hoped could heal but all he felt was rage and a chill in his spine. Could he even survive long enough to get to the door?

Hyesung backed up and leaned against the wall with his arms folded, making way for safe passage. Eric took the opportunity and scrambled to the door trying not to trip over his slippers. He felt like a worm crawling desperately from a bird as he turned the knob of the door with Hyesung slowly approaching behind to see him out. Once in the hallway he turned around to face him again but received the slam of the door instead.

“Ya...Hyesung-ah!” Eric pined like a lost puppy.

Hyesung still had the knob in his hand, frozen and seething with anger. The voice echoed in his head from the other side of the door. His name being recited to him caused his temples to pound.

“What?” he barked back.

“Look man...I'm sorry.” Eric proclaimed, his deep voice thickened by the wood between them. “Good luck with the song. Try to get some food and sleep...I'll see you around.”

The sound of Eric's slippers shuffling across the carpet of the hallway faded, followed by the ding of the elevator a moment later. Hyesung's chest felt heavy as he listened and a voice nagged at the back of his head.

_Aren't you overreacting a little?_

He rolled his eyes. That's something Dongwan would say. Damn that peacekeeper. He shook his head and returned to the kitchen, where his bowl of randomness sat cold and waiting. Taking a single chopstick in hand he poked at it as if it was roadkill and sighed.

“Maybe...a little....”

He wasn't really mad at Eric for his comment. After all, he was used to it. Those repetitive inside jokes the members have about each other's solo personas that were too easy to laugh at now. Him being too contemplative. Minwoo trying to be too slutty. How could he ever get mad at such a thing? His anger was real, but not born of offense. It was childish of him, maybe even petty, but the truth of the matter is that he was jealous.

Hyesung wasn't just astonished with Eric's laid back demeanor, but envious. No matter how hard he tried to relax, how many cigarettes he smoked, he couldn't get rid of the worry. He couldn't even imagine how to begin to loosen up. The most unbelievable part of it all is that regardless of what it looked like, Eric is a always a force to be reckoned with. He got things done. His work, the work he oversees, and all the access bits that no one ever even thinks about.

Yet through it all he smiles, jokes, laughs and goes the extra mile to put everyone else first. That same guy who came by just to check on him and make him smile. He acted like a jerk to. That twinge of pain in his chest struck once more. A throbbing reminder of guilt. God it hurt. It pissed him off even more.

Hyesung stabbed the metal utensil into the bowl and cursed under his breath. Marching into the living room he snatched his key card and shoved it in his sweatpants pocket. Despite the rush he took a moment to brush his unkempt hair, grab a hoodie and put on shades to hide the exhaustion in his eyes.

Hyesung marched swiftly through the hallway. Hurriedly he pressed the elevator buttons like a madman. The practically stomping to Eric's room the furious singer barely noticed the spec of passers-by who gawked at him like he'd lost it. In an instant he was at Eric's apartment with his fist balled up hovering in front of the door. Standing. Waiting. Realizing that he had no clue what he was doing.

 


	4. Your Friendly Neighborhood Hyesung

“Eish.” Hyesung hissed dropping his hand.

He was angry with himself, not Eric. He owed him an apology. It was time to swallow his pride and own up to it but that was easier said than done. It meant admitting to his childishness and envy which seemed so easy in his head about five minutes ago. What would he say? What _could_ he say to make up for blowing up on him like that. Knowing Eric, he'd probably just laugh it off and slap him on the back then move on, but still....

Thoughts continued to swirl around in his head, bombarding as he tried so hard to focus on just one. He was disrupted by the sound of a doorknob and seconds later Eric emerged from the apartment. He pulled the door shut and it beeped confirming the lock, then immediately paused at the sight of him. Embarrassed Hyesung turned his face away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Hyesung-ah...”

“You weren't...wrong.” Hyesung began shyly, the faint blush in his cheeks turning rouge, hidden behind his hood.

Eric leaned over to peek at his face but he turned it the opposite way. He gave chase and again Hyesung turned. Once more and his gesture was rewarded with a pluck on the forehead.

“Ya.” wined Eric holding his aching dome. “Wae?”

“I hate you.” snarled Hyesung pointing an accusing finger to his face.

“I love you too.” he beamed back.

The look on Hyesung's face was priceless. A mesh of bashfulness and frustration in those beautiful features. It's no wonder why he's so irresistible to mess with. Of course it was all for his own good, but the fun in it was undeniable. Eric couldn't resist chuckling. The Prince came down to apologize but was now seething in anger. Too cute.

“Okay okay I got you.” Eric waved still laughing. “I'll forgive you if you buy me a drink.”

Hyesung exhaled loudly and shook his head.

“Fine.” he agreed throwing his hands up and walking away. “I need one dealing with you.”

Eric laughed and followed the tall pretty boy to the elevator. They entered and Hyesung huffed reclining against the wall.

“So, did you eat?” asked the jester.

Hyesung froze. He completely forgot about his concoction sitting on the counter. Was he gone for long? Isn't the heat on? Was it even good in the first place? The steel doors glided together, a ding sounded as they shut and the cables began to move. Meanwhile Eric awaited an answer while Hyesung stood paralyzed imaging what would become of his scattered bowl of mesh. Pissed and paranoid he took a deep breath and shouted:

“Fuck!”

 

**END**

 


End file.
